


a sweater for you (my love is warm and soft)

by majoline



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Knitting, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, ToT: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: Lance tries to go for the big confession. Problem is, Keith doesn't actually believe Lance when he says he likes Keith! Actions speak louder than words, Lance.

  “You know, back on Altea, we tried to be sweet to those we intended to woo. True, being mean is a great motivator but it can backfire...” Coran trails off as he gets closer to where Lance is sitting on the stairs, illuminated by the star map open in the air. Lance is determinedly not looking up at Coran as he attaches the second sleeve onto a red cardigan in his lap.


  “Oh, Lance,” Coran says gently.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MemeKonYA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKonYA/gifts).



When Keith walks into the living room, the rest of the Paladins of Voltron are all sitting, lounging around the couch bowl. The scene is relatively normal: Pidge and Hunk are analyzing data from their continuing experiments in Galra power crystal composition, Shiro is reading something Allura handed him earlier. But Lance?

Well, Keith can't tell you what he expected when he walked in earlier than normal, too tired and sore from the skirmish earlier to complete his normal training routine, but Lance putting the final touches on a tiny sweater wasn't it. He stands there, speechless, trying to make sense of the universe.

"I thought you were kidding about the sweaters," Keith finally gets out.

Lance looks up and scoffs, "Do I look like the kind of man who would joke about knitting? As soon as we figured out the skirmish was meant to lead us to Arus, I started sorting my yarn."

Keith squints down at Lance's completely serious face and wonders when his fellow Earthlings are going to start making sense to him. "I don't even know what to say right now," he admits.

"Pft. You're just jealous that you have to wait for your sweater because this yarn is *so* soft and space is *so* cold." Lance picks up a ball of yarn and rubs it against his cheek. "Hm, I have more than enough in my stash to knit all us sweaters. It's just that it takes longer to make sweaters that are big enough to fit us since we're so much bigger than the Arusians and I would feel bad if I couldn't knit as many as I could. It'll look like I’m playing favorites if I don't manage to give one to everyone." Lance closed his eyes and turned his head to sigh into the ball of yarn.

What in all the universe is Keith supposed to say to that? He decides to answer the only part of that ramble that seemed like it could be directed at him. "I didn't *ask* for a sweater."

Hunk laughs from where he was sitting on the far side of the couch bowl and Keith startles. He has no idea why he keeps getting drawn into Lance like this. His situational awareness evaporates around Lance. Is this what his feelings will always do to him, pull him along after Lance?

Hunk smiles kindly at him and says, "Dude, you've really never been friends with a knitter? The question isn't, 'Do you want a sweater,' it's 'How many knit items can you accept before your wardrobe explodes?'"

Lance butts in, "Hey! I still say you should've hung your jeans up because it's not like you had that many. And besides, scarves need their own drawer, duh."

Keith interrupts, currently feeling out of his depth, and asks, "How can you possibly plan on finishing in time? We only have a day and a half to clear the nebula enough to wormhole out."

Lance quirks an eyebrow at him and says, "Look, just because you're not a long term planner doesn't mean that I'm not. I've been hoping we could go back, and I've been planning this for months! I've already got most of their sweaters done, packed up and ready to go in my craft room. Along with whatever extra baby blankets I'll need to pull out of my market sale pile for all the new little guys. It'll be fine, don't worry."

Feeling weirdly pouty, Keith responds, "I'm not worried," and winces minutely, because that sounded pathetic even to his own ears. Keith sighs, and rubs his face, and lets his shoulders slump a little as everyone laughs. He knows they mean it kindly, but it's still frustrating. He's still not used to people, even the tight-knit group that they are. He lets the feelings wash over him and out through his breath like Shiro taught him.

Once he pulls his hands from his face, he looks down to see that Lance has already started a new row of careful neat loops on his, uh, knitting stick.

Keith finds himself almost mesmerized by how fast and sure Lance's hands work while his mouth runs. Lance is teasing Hunk and Pidge while his fingers fly through the loops and twirls of the yarn and sticks.

No wonder he is always pushing at Keith and chatting during the training exercises. This is how he works best, Keith realizes. Lance takes a complex behavior and makes it something more than rote to him, more like second nature. It's then Keith realizes Lance hasn't been goofing off in practice, but rather attempting to teach himself to multitask.

...Wow, is Lance dexterous or what? Keith could watch him work forever.

Keith is interrupted from his observation of the square of knitwear already taking shape by Shiro clearing his throat. "Lance sure does know his way around a knitting needle, doesn’t he?"

Keith doesn't pay any attention to Lance's peacocking in the background ("Yes! Thank you! See, someone realizes I'm amazing, you guys!") because Shiro is smiling at him, and it reaches his eyes for once. Shiro is happy for him, and Keith feels terrible because doesn’t want to think about any of the things Shiro could be happy about.

He stiffly replies, "Yes, Lance knits well," because, well, he does. Why is Shiro so amused at his statement? It’s not like Keith’s ever going to be getting a sweater from Lance anyway.

#

Lance surreptitiously watches Shiro's teasing go completely over Keith's head. Why does Lance always go for the boys who are socially inept? Does Keith even realize he's been staring at Lance since he’s entered the room?

Lance takes the time to let himself feel smug. Knitting is one of the crafts that nets him positive attention, and he's glad to see that Keith's one of the people fascinated by seeing how it's done.

"Lance," Hunk says. He sounds so disappointed. Lance spins around and focuses back in on Hunk. Hunk's mouth is twisted into a frown, and Pidge has actually looked up from her computer. Not good.

"It's not my fault."

"Lance." Hunk sighs, pinches his mouth shut, and darts a look over at Keith.

"Yeah, okay, sure." Lance quickly acquiesces. He promised Hunk to talk to Keith, and not "go over the top and make him uncomfortable." Problem is, he's a master of the over the top, funny Casanova schtick and how the quiznak is he supposed to...just go up to Keith? Like he’s some sort of awkward duck.

Awkward ducks are the opposite of romantic, everyone can agree.

He makes eye contact with Pidge, and boy, that’s a huge mistake, because when it comes to awkward situations she's as bloodthirsty as a starving mosquito. "You know, pulling on pigtails is so middle school crush. That's not actually how you get your dreamboat obsession to like~ you~ ba~ack."

"Pidge, shut your piehole, and don't say anything unless you're gonna be helpful, thanks."

"I was already helpful, I suggested you should take your knitting out into the common area, didn't I? If you weren't so scared maybe you'd already be dating, did you think about that?"

"Pidge, that's too much evil, calm down, sheesh." Hunk tries, but Pidge just rolls her eyes and goes back to crunching her numbers.

Keith stands and says, "I'm going to go get something to eat."

Hunk makes a frantic humming sound and, yeah, Lance gets it. He slips on a placeholder and carefully puts his knitting down, stands, and makes a show of brushing off his lap. He says, "I'll go with you."

Keith shrugs, which is better than nothing, Lance supposes.

#

"I like you. I care for you. I want you to know our teammates know already.” Lance blurts out like a dork.

Keith snorts at his confession.

Lance stares down into his hot water, food goo, and artificial flavor juice aka space tea and wishes furtively that he had access to something stronger than tea that tasted good. Don't tell Coran, but he likes nunvill better as a Vitamin C serum replacement. (IT EVEN HAS THE SAME WEIRD HOT DOG SMELL.) And quiznak, the only thing he’s done is make himself homesick for both first essences and alcohol, thanks, brain.

Access to a bottle of Smirnoff and his coveted SK-II facial treatment essence would make his confession go better, Lance thinks. Maybe he wouldn't be talking at cross purposes if he could be tipsy and confident. Maybe then Keith would believe him.

"Are you sure you mean that? I mean, we don't exactly get along," Keith declares, like this is an understatement.

True, Lance still is bitter about so many things relating to Keith, but they've become a true team -- they've gotten *close*. In Keith’s own words, they’ve *bonded*.

Lance breathes out. He tries again, "We work well as a team. When you're not running off, you and me? Together we're the best." Lance manages to clear his throat and continues hoarsely, "I've always wanted your attention, no matter what. And I'm not stupid, neither of us can work like this, pretending we don't care for each other. That we don't actually *like* the other. That these feelings aren’t coming from the bottom of our hearts.

The more we merge into Voltron, the more I can see myself through everyone else's eyes, and the experience has shown me that we'd be better together."

Keith looks blank. After Lance prompts him with a sweeping gesture, he finally says, "I still don't get it. Are you saying we should become closer... because we need to be more mature about interacting? Okay, great. I’d like you to partner with me for more training exercises."

"Keith. Stop. Listen to me for a second. I'm trying to tell you that I like you, why I like you, and I'm trying to head off any objections you might have to us getting closer since we work together, and literally unite our brains with our teammates to fight evil. Okay?"

"Okay, you like me. I get it. I feel, reassured and the warm fuzzies, and all the other things therapists talk about knowing that you're my friend now, okay?" Keith walks over and claps Lance's shoulder. "I never thought you were a bad guy, just annoying. We’re friends now, and I trust you to watch my back."

And while Lance was still reeling from how terribly Keith had misunderstood him, Keith chugged back the rest of his space tea and left.

Why was this his life.

#

Lance is still sitting there, staring down into his now cold tea, lamenting his inability to communicate with Keith, the one person he’d give up so much for just to get his point across when the rest of the Paladins fall across the sill trying to peek around the corner.

"What gives? Where's Keith?" Pidge picks herself off the floor and dusts off. "I thought for sure we'd have to cough loudly and pretend we weren't watching the show."

Shiro squints at Pidge, but before he could say anything to her, Hunk says, "Dude, did you really not tell him *again*? That was the perfect setup! Next time, we'll have to set you up to be alone with him after you rescue kittens or something! I know you're worked up about getting everything perfect, but this is getting a little ridiculous. I mean that with all the love and respect, by the way."

Lance finally lifts his head and can’t help the pitiful look he knows crosses his face. "He didn't believe me."

Hunk's mouth drops open in shock. Shiro and Pidge exchange meaningful eye contact.

"He didn't believe you? How did you try to confess?" Shiro asks.

"Yeah, what did you say, exactly?" Pidge chimes in.

Lance stares and said flatly, "I like you. I care for you. I want you to know our teammates know already."

Pidge and Hunk wince. Shiro just looks thoughtful and hums.

"Well," Hunk starts, "Keith isn't exactly like the rest of us, man. And you and him? Not so good at this communication thing."

Pidge chimes in, "Yeah, you might have to just go up to him and ask him to date you, be his boyfriend, the whole nine yards. Be clear and concise and don’t mumble."

Lance gestures disbelievingly at her, because what does she even know. Is she even old enough to date?

"Hm, maybe you should give him something," Shiro says thoughtfully, the way he does when he already has a plan already mapped out. Everyone turns to look at Shiro, waits for him to elaborate. "Well, Keith probably had an idea of what you were doing, Lance, but he was just giving you an out. If you didn't mean it that way, no harm done. And if you do, you've got to go all out, as it were."

"What am I supposed to give Keith in space? Food goo? I'm not good enough at organic chemistry to pretend I can cook for him. Besides, I've been trying to hang out with him, and team up with him, what else am I supposed to come up with? Ugh, this just bites," Lance grouses. "Maybe I *should* wait until I have a chance to rescue him."

"You should do something you’re good at. Keith responds the best to competence, that's why when I volunteered as a mentor, I was matched with him. I mean, why not knit him something nice? You're almost done with a couple of things for Hunk and Pidge, Keith would probably love to get a knitted present too."

"That's a great idea!" Hunk says enthusiastically, "You could make him a soft house-sweater, and head off the boyfriend knitting curse."

Pidge interrupts, "That's a myth, one, and two, Lance is trying to land his man, not keep a drowning relationship afloat. Keith will still like him in a month."

Shiro says, "Hunk, Pidge, don't start..."

But Lance stops paying attention to the developing snarkfest, since he's got better things on his mind. A sweater, huh -- Space *is* cold and Keith basically never relaxes. If Lance could get him into a sweater, maybe he could get Keith to wear slippers too, and then ease him into PJs later, and well, who knows where that will lead? But what kind of sweater would a guy with a mullet and a unironic waist pack actually want? Hmmm...

"Ooooooh, Lance is smiling~" Pidge teases.

"I've got to go," Lance says, "I've got a boyfriend sweater to plan."

Pidge and Hunk cheer him on out the door, and Shiro applauds. Lance is *so ready*.

##

The Paladins of Voltron rescued the Arusians, kept this sector of space free, saved the day! …And yet Keith is here above the village, away from the party. He did go to the feast at least, that's something, right? He's not alone anymore because here comes Hunk, picking his way up the game trail.

"Am I interrupting introvert time? Only, I saw you up here looking lonely and I was already walking off the feast, and --"

Keith cuts Hunk off with a dry, "And you wanted to ask me about Lance's latest attempt at asking me out?"

"And that. Yup." Hunk peers at Keith, "Okay, so you knew what was happening then?"

Keith says, "I knew, but I also wasn't sure? I mean, we've been going back and forth--"

"--playing gay chicken, but I digress," Hunk comments.

"--TEASING each other about our, uh, mutual attraction, but I don't know. He was serious, yeah, but I had also been serious when I first tried. And every time after when I've made a move he laughed it off,” Keith shrugs, “I didn’t feel up to responding. Besides, he should have just asked flat out if I would date him, and not just tell me how he felt about me. I mean, yeah, I know, dude. Give it to me directly if you want me to answer you."

"Yeah, I figured it was something like that." Hunk sits on the ground and starts to play with the tall grass. "I love him like a brother, and he's been my best friend since we were both in adorable little overalls, but he's a little insecure and prone to over-acting to cover it up. And then there's the teasing."

"And the teasing." Keith agrees. "It's playful? And I get it, it's cute, but it's also annoying."

"Yeah," Hunk nods. "But hey, there's been a lot less of that lately, I think he's getting more comfortable with you and Voltron and everything else, so that's good.” Hunk straightens up and says, “Look, Keith, I just want us to keep getting along as a team and also continue to be able to form Voltron, right, but I also am concerned about both of you. I want you two to be happy. It's not like we don't all know how the two of you feel. My opinion is, if you want him, you should go for it."

"Can I tell you something? I do want 'to go for it', and say yes, and see if his hair smells as good as it looks, and all the other things that go with dating."

Hunk looks up at Keith's face. Keith is staring off into the middle distance.

Hunk prompts him with a, "But?"

"But something is holding me back. When it's the right time to say yes, I'll know it."

"Well, that's good enough for me." Hunk levers himself up and brushes off his hands. "If anyone deserves a foot popping moment, it’s you."

When he sees how confused Keith is, Hunk elaborates. "Foot popping? I'm so excited to be kissing this boy my foot pops up? You know, the Princess Diaries? My mom loves that movie and would put it on whenever Lance came over. The two of them love romcoms and his guest privilege lets her get away with picking it all the time. Actually, you know what? You *should* wait and make him woo you, carry you off in style.”

Keith sputters out something, but Hunk continues, “Anyway, later man, don't be skulking in the distant forest for too long, alright? Allura asked about you earlier. I'm going to report the party last night just overwhelmed you, okay? But you need to put your helmet on and check in with her yourself at some point." Hunk waves and walks off, leaving Keith with more questions than answers.

Keith might not have seen the movie in question or understood what foot popping actually is, but he gets the gist. Lance is amazing to everyone he thinks is flirting with him, *unless* they're Keith. He bows over their hands during introductions, he takes the mere hint of niceness as a reason to ask if they are interested, and if anyone besides Hunk or Coran offers him food he asks if it’s a date.

Keith remembers watching him distribute sweaters before the party, (and scarves because he'd underestimated the population numbers) and gently tucking little blankets around tiny baby Arusians. And while Keith felt his heart swell with an indescribable (but good) emotion watching Lance be tender and kind to so many babies, he is also still annoyed that Lance could act that way towards everyone but him and yet still think that simply confessing his crush on Keith would make Keith swoon into his arms.

Keith shoves all those bitter thoughts away so he can go back to the party and just concentrate on having a good time. It isn't like their rag-tag band to get the chance to relax and hang out with people they liked, and goofing off with Hunk and seeing his Arusian friends again is good for him. It soothes the sore spot inside of him that wants to be social but normally doesn’t click with others' expectations.

Whatever. No matter what happens between him and Lance, they'd still have Voltron. Keith knows that like he knew how to fight. It is a part of him that he'll have to train and strengthen, but he can feel them all the time now and knows that this is it for him, this is where he belongs.

Keith still wishes that Lance would stop saying he wants to date, and start acting like he means it, too.

#

When Lance drapes the shawl over Pidge in the lab, he doesn’t think twice about it. He’s finally finished with it, and she’s up for days digging through the computer systems of the Galra warship that attacked them on Arus, searching for any mention of her family. When he peeks in, she is finally dozing, and her head is pillowed on the laptop she won't let go of even in sleep. She looks cold and small on the hard sterile floor and he'll never forgive himself if he lets her sleep like that while he can give her a little bit of warmth.

Hunk, on the other hand, is a different matter. As soon as Lance gets his hands on space yarn, he starts knitting a replacement for the only blanket Hunk likes, a knitted rayon blanket with wide satin edging. Lance tries to compensate for the lack of satin ribbon by knotting little nubby tassels for a fun texture. He’s been openly knitting it during their shared downtime, so when he finishes the blanket, Hunk is waiting and ready. Hunk takes the blanket from him and wraps them both in it. Lance lets Hunk cuddle him to his heart's content.

The socks for Coran and Shiro come next and basically just happen. He’s got a bunch of pairs because he found a round knitting loom in the market where he got most of his yarn, and he thinks that they both need to relax and would like nice, hanging-out-in-the-castle socks more than either of them will wear a knit cap.

But by that point, Lance is way behind on the fancy cardigan he is determined to give Keith, and he feels bad about not making anything for the Princess. He decides that a thin, short fashionable scarf to wear with her normal dress will be easy enough to make and allow him to get over his knitting block.

Everything works out beautifully. For once, he'd keeps his cool around Allura and doesn’t act like a dork, and she genuinely likes his work. He feels wonderful, and on top of the world, and finally like everything is going his way when he catches sight of Keith's sad eyes. Lance watches him turn and quickly stride out.

And he realizes it looks as if he doesn’t like Keith. Lance has kept the boyfriend sweater too good of a secret, and if he tells Keith now, it will look like Keith is an afterthought to Lance. That isn't what he intended at all, and now he doesn’t know what to do. He needs some time alone to think.

#

“You know, back on Altea, we tried to be sweet to those we intended to woo. True, being mean is a great motivator but it can backfire...” Coran trails off as he gets closer to where Lance is sitting on the stairs, illuminated by the star map open in the air. Lance is determinedly not looking up at Coran as he attaches the second sleeve onto a red cardigan in his lap.

“Oh, Lance,” Coran says gently.

Lance looks up, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “I just. I wanted it to be a surprise, but I keep messing everything up with him. I freak out and end up pulling dumb stunts or I don't think about what it looks like that I haven’t even made him a hat, and I come in here, where I look out at Earth and knit for him...”

“And try to feel better by recalling what it's like when you knit your feelings into a gift for him.” Coran hops down to sit on the stairs beside Lance.

“And pretend that everything will magically work out when I can give it to him? Yeah.” Lance laughs sadly.

“Why did you give all the other presents out so early? Surely you could have waited a bit?” Coran asks.

“Yeah, but Pidge needed her shawl and everything else just snowballed from there. I didn’t mean for it to work out like this, I just--”

“--Didn’t think.”

“Yeah,” Lance sniffles. “But I thought I’d be done sooner than this, you know? I guess I’m just nervous enough about this cardigan being good enough that I keep messing up and dropping stitches and everything. I want this sweater to be perfect for him.”

Coran muses, “You want him to acknowledge you, and admire you.”

“Ouch, don’t pull your punches any, thanks.” Lance mutters. He finishes up and starts double checking for anything he’s missed before he puts the buttons on.

“Now, none of that now, no feeling sorry for yourself. There’s no way he can’t realize you’ve been working on this for a while now. Put on those buttons, finish up, and go down to his room, and show him. Talk this out. No use letting your problems get moldy when you can sanitize them immediately.” Coran says.

“Interesting metaphor, but I get the drift. My mom always says not to sleep on an argument.”

“Now that’s the spirit!”

#

Of course, his plan to go straight to Keith with the sweater is easier said than done, because Lance goes first to Keith’s room and then the kitchens and then Pidge’s lab and hasn’t found him, which okay, Lance is smart enough to know that Keith is probably where he spends most of his time: the training deck, but what if he is somewhere else? What then?

(To be honest, Lance would have freaked out since he's walking around to psych himself up.)

Lance gets to Keith’s preferred training suite and doesn’t hear anything through the door. He stands there in the hallway, looking at the doors for a solid couple of minutes wondering if he should barge in when the door opens. Lance is startled enough that he flings himself backward and lands on the wall. Keith isn’t in any better shape, though -- he backs up enough to activate the doors and he falls through them onto his ass.

They both hold themselves still, panting with adrenaline. Finally, they make eye contact and burst out laughing.

“Lance,” Keith swallows, still smiling, “I wasn't expecting to see you tonight.”

With the hand not holding the sweater, Lance covers his heart, “Whoa, you really startled me there, I was not expecting you to just walk out like that.”

Keith’s eyes narrow, “That’s not an answer. What are you doing here at this time of night?”

Lance blushes. He scuffs his shoe on the floor and gathers up his courage and admits, “I wanted to see you tonight as soon as I made up my mind. I couldn’t let you labor under the assumption that I don’t like you any longer.”

Keith snorts, “I can’t image where I got that idea, maybe it’s the wild accusations or pointedly giving -- everybody else except me -- gifts you handmade? Literally, I might add.”

“Wait, no no no no no no. One, I haven’t made any wild accusations against you in a long time, surely you’ve noticed. Two, I have graduated to playful teasing and flirting, and I know that you don’t mind because you flirt back. And finally three,” And here Lance drew a huge breath.

“Three?”

“I wanted to wait and give you this.” Lance thrusts out the sweater and looks away.

Keith gingerly takes the sweater from Lance’s grip and shakes it out. Lance can hear Keith's breath catch in his throat. “You made this for me?”

“Yeah, I did. I had the bright idea that making you something super fancy would...” Lance trails off.

“Would?” Keith looks at him expectantly.

“Would be a good way to ask you to date me. Keith, would you like to be my boyfriend? Here’s a sweater that almost drove me to despair, but I finished it for you.” Lance rambles.

Keith chokes with surprise and ends up coughing a lot. He croaks out, “We are going to have to work on talking to each other, and this is me saying this, so you know it’s bad, but.”

Lance can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. His cheeks hurt, but he is too happy to care. “But yes?” He says in his most charming tone.

“But yes.” Keith steps up to Lance and envelopes him in a tight hug, burying his nose in Lance’s hair.

Lance drops his head onto Keith’s shoulder and says, “You know, I’d kinda imagined you’d kick my ass or restrict me to handholding for the first year for being such a tease, to be honest.”

Keith doesn’t say anything for a few moments, just holds him even tighter and then pulls away. “Okay, I’m not going to lie, you have so much groveling to do, but I’ve wanted to hold you for so long, I’m not denying myself. But you’re not getting out of practicing with me until you drop, though.”

“Ugh, I’d completely forgotten you said that! Guess a good boyfriend wouldn’t try wriggle out of more training if that’s what his boo wants.”

“Exactly.” Keith smiles. He laces his fingers through Lance’s and squeezes. “Come on, walk with me to my room. I want to put my jacket up and try my sweater on.”

“Okay,” Lance says and lets Keith pull him down the hall. He is so overwhelmed with his good fortune that he can’t find any words as they walk, and has to resort to squeezing their intertwined hands. Luckily, Keith seems to understand and squeezes back hard.

When they get to Keith’s room, Keith tells Lance to wait outside. Lance doesn’t mind. He knows that no matter how playfully Keith said it, it doesn’t diminish how serious that warning is, and Lance doesn’t want to push his luck.

Keith comes out with the sweater on and buttoned, and well... Keith is so satisfied and he looks so happy, Lance can never let him know he looks like a hipster in an ironically ugly sweater. Keith twirls and models the sweater for Lance, and at least Lance can say that he’d eyeballed Keith’s size correctly, even if the shade of red is off.

Keith sticks his hands in the oversized pockets and says, “You thought of everything, it’s perfect.”

“Yeah, well, taking the extra effort to put pockets on is true love, don’t you know.” Lance smiles brighter. “So what do you think?”

“Uh, this is pretty great. I’d never imagined getting something this fantastic from anyone, ever.” Keith rubs his face against the sweater, “And it’s so warm and soft. My last sweater was so scratchy, nothing like this at all.”

“I’m relieved you like it, I was so nervous,” Lance admits.

“Well, you did a fantastic job,” Keith says, draping himself over Lance’s front and wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck. “Good apology too, you deserve a kiss.”

“Oh really?” Lance says breathily, his heart pounding away. And miracle of miracles, Keith meets his lips. For a long, glorious minute, Lance loses himself in the pleasure of Keith’s body against his. By some unspoken signal, they pull away at the same time, blushing.

Keith smiles at Lance, and says, “I’ll see you in the morning. Night.”

Lance manages to get out, “Night,” before the door closes behind Keith. He stands there in the hallway, touching his fingers to his lips, before turning and walking away. He whistles as he goes.

##

Early the next morning after their exercises, while they walk toward the control room to meet up with Coran and Shiro, Allura teases Keith with, “Now was that so hard? I told you that everything would work out if you let the bond handle it. The Paladins of Voltron share a unique link, able to penetrate even Lance’s denseness.”

Keith laughs, “You were right, I was wrong, and now I have a sexy and comfortable sweater from my new boyfriend. You know, I really like that scarf he made you, I wonder if I could talk him into one for me. Maybe with a matching beanie too? I used to see guys wear things like that all the time down at the coffee shop when I went into town, they looked really good...” Keith’s voice fades away as they turn the corner.

The rest of the Paladins are stunned silent from the little bit of the conversation that they heard.

Pidge breaks the silence with a, “Well, that shattered my illusions of him as a punk rock loner. Who knew that behind Keith’s mysterious persona beat the heart of a hipster?”

Lance hides his face in his hands and sobs, “I’ve created a monster, no~”

Hunk pats Lance’s back in sympathy.

###


End file.
